Lost Love
by Jazmin00
Summary: The rebel attack did happen but instead Kriss dies saving Maxon from a bullet. Maxon still hasnt forgave America and is having another selection. Will America be able to make Maxon fall in love with her again or will America fall in love with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the decision… i feel terrible Maxon had to see me and Aspen hugging. It just got me so md he wouldn't let me explain. It has been an hour and Maxon hasn't said anything to me at all since this morning.i feel like the tears will be coming soon but all i can do is smile and pretend my life isn't dying inside. The time just keep ticking away and slowly it is getting later and later. Maxon has been doing nothing but talk to kriss. I feel at any moment he will ask Kriss to marry him and i will have to go back home.

Maxon"America don't you dare cry right now. I will be asking Kriss to be my wife at any moment and i will be glad when you leave".

America"yes prince maxon whatever you say".

I knew it was almost time. I got my confidence up and just keep on has been about 5 minutes so now im sure he will ask god no,Maxon is standing up and asking everyone for there is time. I look around the room for Aspen and our eyes link for a moment until i look somewhere else. Kriss looks so happy and i can't feel anything but jealousy because she gets Maxon,my Maxon.

Maxon"i have made my decision on who will be my next wife. It will be one of these lovely ladies, sadly one has to go but our next queen is the queen you all have been looking for... Kriss will you do the honor to be my-"

At that moment the rebel alarms went off. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me toward the safe room. Maxon led me down the stairs and into the royal room before leaving to queen Amberly.I went over to a bed and fell asleep in seconds.

I woke up to a few shakes from aspen telling me it was safe to go back up.

America"Aspen did anybody die,is everyone ok"?

Aspen"America you can worry about that later right now you need to go to your room".

America"Aspen tell me now! Who died"?

Aspen"Kriss died jumping in front of Maxon when a bullet was about to shoot him. King Clarkson and queen Amberly died defending each other. Maxon doesn't have a family anymore".

America"who is going to be the next queen if Kriss is dead"?

Aspen"you can ask Maxon that he is up in the king suit".

I slowly made my way up to the 3rd floor. There were a lot of guards around the hall. Poor Maxon his family just died. I was let inside and i faced Maxon

Maxon"you are probably wondering who the next queen is and because i'm obviously nock picking you i have chosen to make a new selection"

America"Maxon please let me explain… Me and Aspen aren't a thing"

Maxon"how can i believe you? I saw yall together. Now please go back to your room you will be leaving next week"

America"Maxon.. I mean King Maxon please let me stay i..i..i.i love you"

Maxon" i am sorry America it is too late now i have already signed the contract forms are being made for the young ladies as we speak. There is nothing you can do now leave please"

I sadly made my way back to my room and cried for what seemed hours. My life couldn't get worse could it?

 _ **Hey guys hope you all liked my story i will be posting 2 chapters every week. Review this story if i should add anything and tell me what you think. also i am sorry this chapter is really short. it is only a starter so my next chapters will be longer 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

All week me and nickoletta have been thinking of ways to help me stay in the palace. We have tried so many but none are thinking of giving up soon. There really isn't much else we can do.

It is late afternoon when nickoletta has an idea. We will make a treaty with Italy and Illea and i will be there peace holder. I think that's perfect. I will be able to have meetings with him everyday and slowly will make him fall for me again. If i am just myself i think it will actually work.

Me and nickoletta almost run to Maxon's office and tell him all about the peace treaty. He has wanted to be in alliance with italy for the longest time. I am sure he will say yes to the offer.

Maxon" are you sure this is the only way to do this?"

Nikoleta" yes Maxon me and America have been talking about this all week and she is more than happy to do this and live in the palace of course"

Maxon"very well then America we will be at your skills so you will be in charge of the selection"

America" yes king Maxon"

Maxon"America please call me Maxon"

Nickoletta and i walk back to my room discussing how we will make a office of the room next door. I honestly feel so happy that Maxon was able to agree just like that. I go in my room and thank Nickoletta for walking me before i close the door. I rush to tell my maids the great news. They are happy i am not leaving and ask me if i want a bath. I agree and they get the bathroom ready while i look over at my room. I will be staying here for a while and i don't plan on leaving anytime soon. After a nice bath i change into my nightgown and meet nickoletta at my new office. Just as i get there i see Maxon talking to one of the workers. He asks me to go over there and look at the designs. I pick a nice blue velvet color to match my chairs. After about an hour i head back into my room and go to sleep excited for my first day working at the palace.

I feel great when i wake up. I want to dress impressive and elegant. I wear a white lace blouse that tightens around my waist and breasts. A grey pencil skirt that goes down to my knees with a slice revealing some of my thigh. I put my hair in a tight bun and curl my bangs. Lastly i put on some classic black heels. I get my portfolio and head to nicoletta's room. She looks lovely as ever. She is wearing a black blouse and white pencil skirt that also has a slit. Her hair is in bouncy curls and she is wearing silver heels. We head to Maxon's office and wait for him to let us in. he looks like he is in a meeting so me and nicoleta wait for about 10 minutes before he pens the door.

 **Maxon POV**

I have been having meetings all day. Sometimes i catch myself drifting off and thinking about America. I always shake my head and think of that awful day she was with Leger. Aspen has explained to me about 100000 times he and America aren't together. I used to not believe him until he told me he and lucy were getting married and wanted me to be his best man. Since that day i respect him more knowing nothing happened between him and America. I can't do anything about loving her because 35 new girls will be coming here soon and i will have to find love again. Just not with America.

Me meeting ends and i open the door to find a beautiful looking America and Nicoletta. America looks stunning. The way the shirt fits her is perfect. And that pencil skirt… wow just wow. I want to tell her how good she looks but i think that will start bad things leading to other things that are not forgetting about her. We talk about the meeting and discuss how we will announce the ladies. This time i will let any lady join. No matter what her cast is. We finally come to an agreement and America will pick the 35 lady's while Nicoletta will make sure they are lady like. I will then try to fall in love with them and hope i can find my wife.

We finish our meeting and go of to lunch. But before i let America leave i need to talk to her.

Maxon"America, Aspen and Lucy told me everything and i just want to apologize for not believing you. If i had we wouldn't have to be in this situation"

America" it is ok Maxon i am just happy everything is cleared out but if you excuse me i need to meet Nicoletta for lunch" and with that she leaves

 **America POV**

Lately me and Nicoletta have been eating in the garden because she will be leaving soon. I just hope she will be able to visit frequently. I miss my family but they understand that i have always wanted to be in the palace. Nicoletta has been talking about her family. Her amazing parents Amanda and Liam, her cute little sister Nancy, but what has gotten my most attention is his older brother Calix. He is 19… the same age as Maxon. She has talked about him nonstop and i feel he is a nice guy to be around. Her family comes next week so i am happy to meet them. Since tomorrow is my day of work Nicoletta and i are going to have a girls day and get all pretty again.

I get ready for the night and am about to fall asleep when i hear a knock on the door. Thinking it is Nicoletta i say "Nicoletta you know the door is open just come in". I am surprised at the figure that stands in my doorway. I haven't seen aspen in the longest time so i run and jump on him not knowing lucy was with him. He smiles at me and points down to lucy

America"omg lucy i am so sorry i thought he was here alone

Lucy" it's fine lady America we just wanted to talk to you for a minute"

Aspen" if you haven't heard me and lucy are getting married

America" yes i heard congratulations. Did you guys need anything from me? Help with decorations or something?"

Lucy"actually we wanted you to be out=r maid of honor"

America"really guys.. I would love too thank you for picking me"

Aspen"you're welcome think that as a welcome to work present"

Aspen and lucy leave and i head off to bed.

I wake up and get ready. I wear a blue silk dress that goes down to my knees and Nicoletta wears a matching red one. Since she is leaving tomorrow we choose to go get a pedicure and eyebrows done. I decide to get my nails done. I choose a white color and Nicoletta chooses a red color. We head back to the palace and i help Nicoletta pack her things. By the time we finish it is nearly 2 in the morning so i head to bed not even taking my dress off.

The next morning i dress to impress. I wear a long red dress that hugs my butt and breasts. It has a slit that goes all the way up to my thigh. I remember when i tried to seduce Maxona and laugh to myself thinking how dumb i looked. I put my hair into loose curls and wear black heels. When it is time to leave Nicoleta comes by my room and we walk downstairs. When we get downstairs Nicoletta's family is already there and boy are they a good looking family. Amanda and Liam look perfect for each other. There tyred faces lighting up when they see each other it is too beautiful. Next i meet little Nancy and she is the cutest 5 year old you will ever meet. Her gorgeous blue dress matches her pigtails.

Lastly is the man of the hour.. Calix. He is wearing a expensive looking suit and his hair is styled with gel. He looks like the young johnny Depp and it is hot. We stare into our eyes and for a moment i forget all the love i feel for maxon. I think i just found the other person worth fighting for…

 _ **I tried to make this chapter longer. I wanted to say i am sorry if there is any miss spelling it is currently 10 where i am at and i still need to do hw. Review this chapter and tell me how you feel about Calix. Do yall like him? Will america fall for him? Find out in the next chapter coming out next monday**_

 _ **I have decided every monday i will be posting 2 chapters around 5-9 so favorite the story to be kept updated bye for now**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**!Hey guys i wanted to let y'all know that i will be posting a chapter today.!**_

 _ **!I would really like it if you guys could review this and tell me what you would want in the following options!**_

 _ **My first option is to post 1k words worth of chapters EVERY day**_

 _ **My second option is to post 2 times a week and make them longer than 1k**_

 _ **!So please tell me what you guys would want by reviewing. Your chance to tell me what you will want will end next friday february 10th!**_

 _ **!In the meantime i will be posting 1k chapters everyday so favorite and follow to know when i will be posting. That is it for now bye and remember i will be posting a new chapter today but it will be around 7:30 or 8!**_


	4. Chapter 3

I was kinda sad when Nicoletta left but i knew this would happen. Luckily i will be going to italy in 2 weeks and i will stay there for a while. Probably until the selection starts. I have been very busy making decisions because the whole kingdom full with girls wants a chance to become a princess but only 35 are allowed. I can remember the selection just like it was yesterday. I can't believe it is about to be 2 months. When i see Maxon i want to run up to him and tell him how sorry i am but i know what he will always say. It is too late for that and that our love can't be.

I am getting more and more excited about going to italy it is only 2 days away. I have been packing all week and i have decided i won't be back until the report where i will announce the 35 girls. I am so excited to see who will win in my province. I heard that Kamber and Celia tried again. I really hope one of them get picked so atleast i know Maxon will be in good hands. Work is hard but not too hard. It is nowhere close to the work Maxon has to do and i am glad. Most of the time i have been doing selection work but when i'm not i will be looking at files for new workers at the palace. I know i only wanted this job to be able to stay in the palace but i'm starting to love what i do.

I am starting to eat my lunch in the palace garden because i like how the breeze hits my face. There hasn't been a rebel attack since Maxon proposed to Kriss so the guards guarding the garden don't like when i leave too far. All the selected left the same day the rebel attack happened so i haven't seen any of them in a while. I miss Celeste and her way of seducing people to get what she wants. I also miss Kriss. She has been on everyone's mind since she was the one that saved Maxon from the shot. Me and Marley have gotten closer than ever. Since we both live in the palace i sometimes go to the kitchen and help her cook. I don't think i will ever get used to the good food they serve. It is too delicious.

Tonight i will finish packing my stuff and have a nice bath then get ready for bed,but first i need to talk to Maxon and tell him when i will come back. As i made my way to Maxon's office i can hear yelling for down the hall. I am about to turn around and leave when maxon calls my name.

Maxon" America did you need anything"?

America" sorry to bother you i just needed to let you know i will be coming back from italy a day before the report"

Maxon" that is fine, but if that is all you need to tell me you can go on your way goodnight"

America" goodnight Maxon"

Me and Maxon don't talk much anymore. Since the whole Aspen thing we only talk about work. I sometimes miss having a friend i can talk to. I really need to start talking back with him and earn him trust if i want to make him love me again. I am really excited to see Nicoletta tomorrow…. …. … and Calix. Since that day i saw him he reminded me of true love. My love for Maxon Is too good to be true so he makes me feel it's possible. I don't think i like hi but i am really into him and i hope we can become friends when i go to italy. I can't wait to see the scenery change but i guess that will have to be until tomorrow because for now it's time to sleep.

 _ **Sorry this chapter is a little short i had to do hw and i was also making the authors note. Like i said before review and tell me how i can make this story better. I got an amazing review today and that's how i got my idea for Kamber and Celia Leger. Well that is it bye!**_


	5. Chapter 4

I got up extra early today. I got in my bath and layed there for a while thinking about how i was going to be a month without Maxon. When I got out my maids dressed me in a royal blue gown. The details were so specific they reminded me of the dress i wore on the report. I remember Celest trying to take it away from me and I break a smile. How I miss the girls from the selection so much. I sometimes wish they would all just come back but then I remember they have a life of their own. My hair has up in a crown bun and I was wearing light silver earrings. To match my earrings I put on some silver heels with a diamond on the middle. My maids helped me bring my bags down to the first floor where the butler took my bags to the car. Before I leave I think about telling Maxon but I choose to write him a letter instead. _**Maxon I have left the palace and i just wanted to let you know that i will be back the day of the report so all you will need to do is make sure the files for the ladies are in there correct hometown - America**_

I got in the plane and watched the clouds slowly appear and disappear. I don't remember the plane ride much so i think i fell asleep. When i got there I smellet a sweet smell of roses and I smiled to myself. On the bottom of the plane was waiting no other than Nicoletta smiling at me and waiting with a bouquet of flowers.

Nicoletta" America, you look as lovely as ever"

America" that you Nicoletta, you clean yourself nicely too" i said with a smile

Nicoletta" how do you like Italy"?

America" Italy is beautiful and i can't wait to explore it with you"

Nicoletta" lets go eat and i will catch you up on the amazing sights"

Nicoletta and I went to eat in a fancy restaurant that had amazing food. i will never get used to the good food there is. after that we went back to the palace. All the way to the palace people kept on talking to us and greeting us. I personally think italy is a nice homey place to live in. Nicoletta's palace is one of the most beautiful things i will ever see. The main entrance has a huge picture of Nicoletta's family next to all of her ancestors. The ballroom has bright shiny floors with golden chairs and the dining room is plain silver. Everywhere i look i see pictures and more pictures. I think Nicoletta's family likes to take a lot of pictures, just like Maxon. Suddenly my mind drifts of to him and i wonder how he is doing. As much as i hate to admit it i am secretly curious if Maxon is thinking about me. Before I get a chance to think about it more Nicoletta tells me that we are about to meet her family. we walk to the main room where nicoletta's family is waiting. Nicolettas mom greets me first.

Amanda" hello dear how was your flight"?

America" it was fine than you"

Amanda" i hope you feel comfortable with your stay here and if you need anything just tell your maids and they will do as you say

America"that you your majesty"

Amanda" Calix, can you take America to her room"?

Calix" yes mother, America follow me"

As i walked to my new room I couldn't stop thinking about Calix's accent. It was between australian and british mixed into one. The palace was bigger than the one at Maxons but i could barely see any difference. They were both really gorgeous. When i got to my room I thanked Calix and I asked my maids to start my bath. When i got out I changed into my nightgown and went straight to bed. Most days were of me waking up, changing ,eating breakfast,going to meetings, playing the piano, eating lunch,go to more meetings, do an activity like watch a movie or go swimming, eat dinner then go back to sleep. There really wasn't any interesting thing going on until the last day i was in italy. That day i woke up and put a yellow sundress and braided my hair in a french braid. Me and Nicoletta were gonna go shopping that day and we were talking about it on our way to lunch. When we got there everyone else was already there. I sat down next to Nicoletta and across from Calix.

Nicoletta" America, I can't wait to show you all of the stores so we can buy clothes"

America" me neither, i really want a purple dress for the report'

Nicoletta" it's settled then i know the perfect place to go

Calix" Nicoletta, where are you taking America"?

Nicoletta" i am taking her to the mall by the flower garden"

Calix" if you want i can take her. If that is fine by you America"

America" that is fine by me just tell me when we leave"

Calix" how about right now"?

America" ok that's fine"

Calic and I finished our breakfast and got in the car to go to the mall. When we got there he asked me where i wanted to go and I told him anywhere was fine. After a few stores we decided to get food. While we were eating we had a shot conversion.

Calix" so America,how are you liking Italy"?

America" i am enjoying it very well thank you for asking"

Calix" if you had a chance to stay here would you stay or prefer to go back to illea"?

America" to be honest with you right know i would like to go to Illea because that is where my job and my family is. In the future i might want to move here but now is not the time"

Calix"very well then should we go back to the palace now"?

America" yes"

We felt back into the palace and when we got the i only had time to change because we had to go back to the airport. I changed into a grey lace gown and but my hair up in a crown bun. I grabbed my bags and headed out of the palace thanking Nicoletta for letting me stay in her house. I hopped on the plane and went back to the palace. When i got there the report had already started and i was just in time because garvil had just called me out. I was excited to know who the 35 girls were. Thinking that one of them would be Maxon's wife broke my heart but knew i couldn't show it. I called out a lot of names before i reached my province. I looked into the camera and grabbed a piece of paper.

America" and know from carolina miss kamber leger"

 _ **Hey guys i wanted to tell yall i am really sorry i dint make a chapter yesterday. I had to go to church and i got out too late. Review this chapter and tell me what you guys like and what i need to fix. For now that's it bye!**_


End file.
